The Sage Blade
by Zealswordsmen
Summary: Zelda is a beautiful and wise princess of the kingdom of Hyrule and Link a humble wanderer who never even wanted to step inside the castle town. But a promise change their fates forever, a single sword lies between them and the end of the world.
1. Introduction

Introduction.

She looked around and watched, she were in a dark forest, could be too early or too late the darkest hour of night. A wanderer among the trees remained quiet, his breathing was slow he saw the creatures approaching amid the shadows, but he never could see her, even though she saw him, even after all these years watching his travels, he could not see her.

The wanderer had stuck in his waist a lantern that yielded him a ray of moderate vision amid the darkness. His clothes in shades of green and blue were a patchwork. As he grew, new parts were stitched one on other forming new clothes, on your feet the simplest sandals that should have seen more miles than most merchants of Hyrule should. On his right arm a shield of wood, marked by countless clashes along their journey, one of many comrades who saved his life on more than one occasion. A sword in his left hand already notched and scratched his oldest companion of the road and stuck to his back a long wrapper.

A young man just coming into his adulthood, his blond hair falling rebels him as the coat of a wild wolf almost bristling with the approach of his opponents. His blue eyes shone with an inner ferocity that would have scared off anyone with a minimum of sense, but between feral there was little sense, had only prey and predators.

Around three, he counted, creatures stature little taller than himself, bearing torches in one hand and another heavy clubs, some still had bloodstains of its last victims. Wearing leather corsets and black masks covering their faces with hoods studded leather covering their heads, leaving two side exits where stood out a pair of horns. In addition, their little red orange eyes that sparkled with a wild hatred.

They advanced on the young wanderer, he blocked theirs swings and rolled between the arms, his blade reaching them in blind spots, while the blood spurted the fight continued, soon had three bulblins dead on the floor and a victorious Hylian standing, gasping for air. His shield was more splintered than ever, his sword, blood splattered as his clothing. He made a movement with the sword wiping the blood from his blade and guarding with a jingle in its sheath. He looked better at his fallen enemies and something caught his attention, one of them carrying a shield on his back.

He took the shield; it was a large metal shield, used for guarding the castle in its center the symbol of royal family, the eagle with the golden triangle of legend on top of it.

He sighed and left the air as vapor from his mouth, the sun rose between the treetops and the first golden rays entered the dense forest, he then looked at the long wrapper stuck on his back, he had postponed that moment for too long.

It was time to go to the only place he did not mean to, he was going to Hyrule Castle.

Suddenly she woke from her dream, her heart was racing, her breathing was short gasp and she looked around to avoid the confusion of the mind.

She was in a bed full of silks, shades of red and gold composed it, a large bedroom with large wardrobe, tapestries on almost every wall, one lantern was projecting mute light across the room. Then saw her reflection in the vanity mirror, wearing her white silk nightgown, her eyes large blue sapphires, her long blond hair, almost golden as wheat, red lips as buttons, and as the young wanderer now beginning to come into their adulthood.

Whilst the mists of dream and reality parted she then remembered, her name was Zelda Nonjansen Hyrule, the princess of the kingdom of Hyrule.

Moreover, someone she ever knew and never met was coming to Hyrule.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

The damp, heavy air carried a stench, a narrow tunnel with an even narrower walkway, in the center of it ran the sewage, a small lantern with blue light marked the meeting point. Two hooded figures were among the shadows, one wearing a worn traveling cloak to another figure wearing a cloak of finely crafted linen.

The figure with a tattered cloak stepped forward while the other retreated.

"I can imagine how difficult it must be to find hyliam a young man traveling on foot through the fields of Hyrule?"

The figure with tattered cloak made an exaggerated gesture.

"Ah! Pardon me! You managed to find it just did not capture him."

The figure on the cover richly adorned puffed out his chest.

"It was the fault of those stupid bulblins! I did everything right, but I have limits! It's the best I could do ..."

With a sudden wave of his hand, the first figure silent second.

"I do not want your excuses. We had a deal."

The ragged figure walked slowly to the well adorned and his fingers played down his chest.

"And we did not fail to meet the combined, or did we? Did we not give you all the power you ask? The magic? The ancient and ancestral knowledge?"

The finger then seemed to stare into the middle ribs and the figure well adorned stalled paralyzed, as if an iron went through his chest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, unable to express the pain he felt. The ragged figure smiled satisfied and dropped him on the floor.

"I think if you cannot fulfill what we agreed it is time to take back what was given to you."

The figure on the ground struggled for breath and raised his hands in supplication.

"No! No! Wait! I will find out! I will retrieve the relic you seek!"

The first figure crouched beside him and stroked his face.

"Well, since you do seen so keen to try, I think the least we could do for you is to give you a chance. However, let me warn you. We are very disappointed and you did not give us choice besides sending others to solve the problem."

The figure on the ground blanched.

"Who you sent?"

The first figure stood shaking its head.

"You gave us no choice, need results. Just pray for your beloved goddesses. So you have more success than our messenger."

The wanderer looked around the castle town of Hyrule was huge, the buildings, houses and shops most with two or more floors. A group of children ran past him laughing and joking, he smiled as he let them pass; two merchants were arguing heatedly about two carts that had crashed. The city guards tried to establish order. The young hyliam just smiled nodding, if people could be bothered to get annoyed with something as simple, then life would be very good in the castle town.

He found himself in the central square, it was circular and many shops and booths were assembled there, people went from one side to the other chasing deals and offers.

He passed in front of a bakery, the smell of fresh bread, meat pie poked his stomach, and his mouth watered as he watched the exposed food in the window. He looked to the side and smiled at a couple of women who were watching him with suspicious eyes, sticking their noses at his smile quickening their pace as if they had seen someone dying.

The wanderer stepped back, his eyes watching the two in doubt. When the sunlight hit his body, his reflection appeared in the window and he saw that the state was indeed filthy, his clothes were still bloodstained of his last fight, dust and dirt of the road on his baggy pants, had mud up to his knees, his blue eyes were almost hidden by his wild hair.

He grabbed one of his bangs and analyzed their size with curiosity, maybe it is time to take care of his image, and his promise had a nature much more diplomatic than combative. Be worth requirement was introduced for what he was about to do or at least he felt he owed a certain decorum for that.

He had a hidden compartment in a pocket of his shield; he reached out and counted his rupees.

Then felt a poke on his left shoulder, he looked left and felt his hand empty when he looked at his hand at the counted rupees they had disappeared. His eyes quickly focused to the right, he saw a man running through the crowd, his eyes squeezed, he could not believe he had escaped situations of life and death his whole life and has fallen for the oldest trick in the world.

The robber ran to an entering alley, the wanderer chased him as he ran between curves, narrow lanes and poorly lit streets, his assailant always a step ahead, but the wanderer ever closer, the man looked over his shoulder and gave a loud shriek seeing the wanderer approaching him.

A subtle curve caused them to come into a street well lit; the assailant paused for a moment trying to accustom his eyes to the sudden light. Link lunged at him with a headlock on the floor while pinning the assailant, he shouted the wanderer ignored while searching for the stolen rupees when he found he held them in the air in surprise, all his rupees were still there.

When he felt a blow to the head and spread a blinding pain in his mind and he fell to the ground. His vision swirled and images become blurred, it was hard to tell where was above and below. When the focus returned to his mind he realized the he was handcuffed, two big guards held him, as he seemed unable to stand on two legs.

When he could focus, he saw a woman who wore a suit of armor that accentuated her forms, hung from her waist a sword, in her hands large gauntlets. She handed the pouch of the wanderer to the assailant, who smiled broadly, while thanking the young woman.

"Oh captain Ashley! A thousand thanks to his person, if not for you who knows what could have happened to me!"

Ashely nodded, her brown eyes and thin black eyebrows seemed frozen in an eternal state of severity, her black hair stuck in a peculiar ornament.

"No need to thank me Sakoni, it is my duty as captain of the guard."

Sakoni grabbed the pouch and a new sheen of ambition flashed in his eyes. He then returned to his index finger to the wanderer and smiled even more, making his face distort.

"And he also, captain, stole my package. Is on his back."

Ashley looked at the wanderer and waved her guards; they took the bundle from his back and delivered the Sakoni.

The wanderer blue eyes widened when he realized what was happening, wanted to shout, gesturing, say anything thing, but his mind was not focused enough for that. The only thing he could think was that he was not going to keep his promise if he lost the package.

Ashley then turned her stern eyes to Sakoni.

"Now that we have everything under control we need to go to the guardhouse."

Sakoni gulped and his smile almost broke.

"What?"

Ashley nodded.

"I need you to testify to the annals ..."

Ashley's voice stopped when a shudder ran through her spine. She turned to face the wanderer, his blue eyes seemed to glow fiercely, his wild blonde hair almost creepy and his voice was a growl. The two men who were trying to pin him down by throwing the whole weight of their bodies back as the drifter took a step at a time toward the burglar and its wrapping. The Wanderer risked too much, lost too much and had only made two promises in his whole life. At least one he would see trough, one way or another.

The robber shrieked, while the drifter moved with ease unnatural against the two guards who were trying to restrict his movements. Ashley huffed and aimed a punch in the middle of his chin with her thick gauntlets a snap sound were heard and the wanderer's body went limp as a rag doll and the two soldiers fell back. Ashley spent some time analyzing the young man who was now on the ground, she then turned to the robber and he was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Her heart raced and she felt all the hairs on hers body stand on end, a cold ran down her spine. Was like to feel the fury of a wild beast at her side. Her eyes lost focus, in her mind's eye she sees the scene where the wanderer found himself stuck, forcing his way against people who tried to prevent him from carrying what he was set out to do.

"Princess! My highness are you okay?"

Zelda felt being dragged out of her reverie abruptly to another scene. Looked around and stood on the balcony of hers room, sat at a round table, she looked to her right.

Her blue eyes pierced the image of one of her servants, a young woman who blushed as the deep sapphire eyes of the princess met hers. The eyes had a depth that would eventually throw people into a trance, another servant beside her exclaimed.

"Princess your tea!"

Zelda then seemed to wake up, looked ahead and saw that the table was served her breakfast; she turned the entire contents of the teapot over a single cup, which was overflowing and soaking the entire table with tea.

Zelda quickly put the teapot on the table and stood up, wore her blue robes with golden details that protected against cold morning. Zelda gestured with her hand to the table.

"There is no need to worry. I am fine. Could you provide me a new breakfast?"

Her servants put themselves to clean up the mess. The tea had soaked the entire meal that had been prepared for her, eggs, toast and fresh bread with jam and seasonal fruits, milk, honey and yet another plethora of goods.

While her house cleaners coming in and out of the balcony, Zelda walked over the overhang of the balcony.

And there her eyes swept the view that she had of the horizon.

She could see the entire city from your balcony, of the castle, to the external walls, the fields of Hyrule and beyond.

She turned her gaze inward and took a deep breath, was the first time she had a daydream in broad daylight on the wanderer.

For years, since she was remembering she had dreams with him, then she remembered the time she had told of her dreams to her former guardian, she just smiled and went on to hand in her hair saying.

"Every princess needs a knight in shining armor, riding a great steed."

A smile played on her lips. The wanderer wore no armor, did not have a steed or a legendary sword, had few possessions, sometimes, feel it, by choice.

For a long time she struggled with herself, he was just a juvenile fantasy? If yes, then why was not he a prince? Alternatively, a noble dressed in silks? If he was a willing fruit of her imagination, why he was a person of humble nature? Was perhaps the feeling of freedom that would come from such a life?

Sometimes she could hear a roar in her heart against the walls of the castle, its golden cage. She could to see the world through the wanderer, but would never be able to reach it.

She often felt shame at this specific thought.

Zelda had no illusions about the world, thanks to the wanderer. She knew there was hunger, poverty, and people who would give an arm and a leg to trade places with her, in her affluent life, but at the same time there was a heat that approached hearts in a way that she was unaware of in the castle.

The south wind blew over the balcony, doing her long golden hair to dance around; Zelda took a deep breath letting the cool air that greeted get into her lungs. She then released him, her mind gaining a new focus and questions in which needed answers.

The wanderer was real? He was actually in the castle town? Moreover, if so what does that mean? She should go to meet him or he would go to her?

This last question clutched her heart with a sweet and sour taste and she smiled again with expectations of an uncertain future, which bore the wanderer to her life?

"My Princess. Your breakfast is ready."

Announced one of the servants, the princess thanked with a simple smile and blushing cheeks, as her hair danced in the wind.

The servants faces puzzled, none of them had ever remembered the day they had seen the princess of Hyrule smile.

Zelda started to eat without realizing what was happening around her, too engrossed in her own thoughts.

So the brief moment her smile bloomed then it blossomed, she was a princess on her head would rest one day the crown of Hyrule. Her duties were to the people, to her family, toward the kingdom.

Her heart sank then the lilting rhythm of a clock.

Her mind sharpened, while the wheels of logic ran from behind her cold sapphire eyes. How ridiculous was that? She was a kind of prophet having visions? Even if such a wanderer were real what would happen if he showed up? They would walking toward the horizon live life simple peasants.

No.

She was the princess; her life had a key stroke to the kingdom, a destination to be long, above all her duty above her desires and wishes.

Then a beat of her heart roared against the mind logic and anguish bleed into her heart when she realized something she could not hide from herself.

She wanted to meet the wanderer.

She stood up abruptly and walked into the room, servants at her heels. Zelda began to change with the help of your bridesmaids, as she changed clothes thought, knew herself, and would not have peace of mind and her mind would forever be populated with thoughts of what might have happened if they had met.

She could never go to him and he never wanted to go to Hyrule Castle, she could sense his hesitation in going to the city, though she had never understood the reason.

Now fate put him in her way, could be her only chance, if so she would not miss it. She felt her blood boil while state gritting teeth's.  
>"I refuse to be haunted by doubts."<p>

She finished dressing up, wearing her purple dress, embellished with details and worked with the symbol of the royal family golden lines. Long white velvet gloves and rested on her head a golden diadem encrusted with sapphires.

The morning has gone, it was time to fulfill their duties, counselors and ministers were ordering their presence at council meetings, next to her father the king of Hyrule.

While walking her mind was reviewing various protocols, traditions and ceremonies that accompanied such meetings. She reviewed what was previously discussed and what needed to be resolved, alliances, feuds and differences between the positions of each noble.

Another part of her mind fixed on the wanderer. If he supposedly was in town, what she should do? Descend from the castle looking for him in silks from door to door. The scene in her mind was almost comical with people going into panic with the presence of the princess. Would just stroll around town? Would her father even allow it? Not without being accompanied by at least a squad of Red Guards, the elite knights of the realm. What would generate a great commotion could be mistaken for some event and there was some rioting in the streets. As far as Zelda was aware the people liked and had even proud to be ruled by her father. She herself was almost a celebrity, she remembered once while entering the city after visiting the field of Zora, a woman who fell to the ground in tears caressing her hands when she bought her an apple of your grocery store.

The experience caused her a brand for the woman's response.

Zelda pressed her fingers between the eyes puffing in frustration. She looked to the side where one of her bridesmaids that observed with jaw dropped almost to the ground, Zelda has always been very demure and elegant and was always aware of it.

Zelda coughed politely and nodded regaining its elegance when walking upright posture.

The gears of her mind returning to work after regaining her posture. If she could not go looking for him directly what else could she do? Could disguise herself and go down to the city, but had to admit she did not know the streets of their own town to look. If her old guardian Impaz was still in the service of the royal family...

Zelda nodded, wanted her thoughts away from Impaz. Years had had no news of her. If not her then who? Whom she would trust to find someone whom she did not know how to explain the how or whys it should be found.

Their knights could be ordered to locate him, but he probably would disappear into the crowd. The Wanderer was not naive, would not let himself to be captured so easily. Moreover, she would have to explain to her father.

She then stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway in front of a pair of doors.

"Raurur."

It was perhaps only person she could trust to such a task, the man had once been her instructor and personal friend of her father. Nevertheless, that was before, long ago.

He however knew the city and somehow always knew what was happening.

Zelda closed fists, meet Raurur would open old wounds that she tried to hide for so long.

Maybe it was for the better.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

The wanderer crossed his arms, his blue eyes burned with a fury slowly, unspoken. He was sitting in front of Ashley, she was leaning on a table with papers and pens, her brown eyes crossed a silent battle against the blue-eyed wanderer each without taking a step backward. After a long time in this speechless clash, it was clear that none was willing to surrender his will to others; both averted their eyes at the same time. The Wanderer looked at the room, a window with bars on the left as the table where sat the captain of the guard, Ashley looked at the papers while wet the pen in the ink.

"Name."

The Wanderer fixed his eyes on her and answered.

"Link."

Ashley nodded and continued writing.

"And what brings you to Hyrule Castle Town, Link."

Link stared at the ceiling for a moment, Ashley pen hung in the air waiting for the answer.

"I was commissioned to deliver an order to a person."

Ashley bent one of her thin eyebrows to look quizzical.

"It could be a little more specific?"

Link was quiet for a moment and looked at the table, then closed his eyes staring into himself, thinking what could actually be told about what he was carrying, then came to a conclusion when he opened his eyes to meet Ashley seemed ready to jump on his neck.

"No."

Ashley stood up abruptly making her chair fall back while pounding the table with the gauntlets making inkpots jump.

"Why not?!"

Link clapped his hands rising with renewed ferocity; Ashley thought for a moment that he was aiming her throat.

"Why?! Thanks to you, I was robbed! And now I have to go after the thief!"

Ashley pointed her finger at Link.

"Don't you dare try to do my job! The guard will handle this occurred."

Link then growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah! Because you are doing a great job helping criminals! What is the scheme? You earn a share of the business to let them escape?"

Ashley's face ignited and caught her jaw her voice choked with hate. The captain spoke slowly as if trying to emulate the words.

"How dare you? You are missing with due respect authority!"

Link knew that his words were not fair. He did not knew Ashley; she could very well be a right person who just had the misfortune of making a mistake. However, he had arrived at the only place it should not be long, only the goddesses would know how much time he would spend searching for the assailant. He was furious. He opened his mouth to reply, his blue eyes shone with a fierce fire. He clenched his fists and swallowed the anger; there was no excuse for him to act that way.

Eventually Ashley could become its most important ally if he hoped to one day meet his assailant. He then took a deep breath and sat down again.

"That was not right, sorry."

Ashley's eyebrows rose in surprise that Link wondered if they would come out running from her face, the flush of anger she had gained disappeared as she lost track of her building rage. She picked up the pen again and sat down to write.

"Apology accepted, but not repeated."

Link nodded, while Ashley away an inkwell and ask again.

"Again, could you be more specific in the later statement."

Link shook his head negatively.

"No, I cannot be more specific."

Annoyed look started to form on the face of Ashley, Link said.

"I can however enter details of the assailant."

Ashley huffed as she wrote down the description.

"I suppose by this time should suffice. We will return your belongings at the exit; remember to come check from time to time. You may find that your stolen belongings."

Link was escorted out of the prison, his old sword and shield in his possession, but without even one rupee, or the parcel he came to deliver. He walked until he found a little plaza hidden from the rest of the town a square between houses. Link sat at the shade of a tree as he watched the children running from one side to the other. Needed to put his mind in order. He should not loiter in the city. Not that there was something to do or that he was needed elsewhere. That thought suddenly gained a much greater extent than he had expected in his mind. He grew up in the life of the road, but he was never alone. After he completed what he had done what he'd do? For the first time in his life, he understood that to end the journey he would no longer have a goal or a place to belong.

His house? He had no home for many years. Family? The mere thought of the word clutched his heart. What would he do then? Was he doomed to wander the rest of his life as ragged wanderer? He was not into luxury, nor was a monk; his way of life was a reflection of other needs. Spent a lifetime behind the relic that was in the package. For years this order had been his only goal, there was no time or money available to create a home. His home was where he had someone he could call family and not even that he had at the time.

Link stared blankly at the plaza, while his darkest thoughts populated his mind, slowly and without realizing his shoulders began to shrink into themselves He seemed to shrink and fade the shadow of the tree in which he had relied.

His hand then grabbed an anchor of reason, pulling his mind of his gloomy thoughts, he saw his left hand to close the hilt of his sword with such force his knuckles were white.

He stood up abruptly and hit his head hard three times against the trunk of the tree, all the leaves rustling seemed to scare the explosive reaction of Link.

He then support the tree, drew his sword, and looked on his blade. Her gray metal offering a blurred reflection of his own eyes, burning with renewed determination calls.

He did not know what the future would bring and might even seem like he had nothing to expect ahead, but at that moment, he had a promise to keep.

He would do it or die trying.

Link sheathed his sword and thought. The man who assaulted was a thief, was not egregious enough that the captain Ashley recognize him or maybe it was particularly talented in crime to keep his identity away from the authorities.

Link scratched his head; something did not seem right in the second statement, he looked in remembering the events of the robbery, the overreaction of his assailant made him seem anything but an experienced thief. A man of gentle words yes, but not a particularly intelligent man. Where to find such a person?

Link supporting his chin in one hand while impatiently tapping his knee with the other. If you were in a grove, he knew several ways to track the trail of someone who is gone. However, in the city its wild knowledge did not proven to be very useful. It was no use trying to guess the behavior of someone whom he had never knew.

He then had a sudden snap, what was the point of the relic? She had no practical application, it was something symbolic. To the assailant would not have a utility, he just hoped the man tried to sell his relic.

He then stood up with a wolfish smile, maybe he could not find the assailant itself, but he would find the lost relic.

He had now a track to hunt.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -

Zelda peered through the curtains of the carriage. Had come down from the castle to the castle citadel, people on the street came to observe what was happening, as the carriage with the royal insignia stopped in front of a peculiar construction. It was a house with a brick wall and a tower in the background as white marble, giving a comical impression of having been hastily patched the house.

Four riders excelled mounted on noble steeds, their armor glittered in the sun on their backs the red capes that marked them with the honor of being the elite knights of Hyrule.

The Red Guards.

For each of these riders had four guards in gray armor that seemed to fade in comparison to the splendor of the Red Guard.

The guards had the function of maintaining the population at a distance not to disturb the princess and security. You never know who might actually be lurking in the crowd.

One of the guards came to the carriage and Zelda opened the red velvet curtains so that man could talk to her.

"My highness, it seems Raurur is not there in the moment."

Zelda nodded and opened the door as the soldier walked away giving space to her with confused look the man stammered.

"M-My lady?"

Zelda began walking toward the door of the house, where a woman dressed in servant's eyes widened and blanched as the future regent walked elegantly through the door. The woman bowed while all your bones cracked, Zelda replied with a nod of her head as the woman is refilled in place, her voice sounded apprehensive as she spoke.

"I-I feel Highness to inform but master Raurur ..."

The woman muted when the look of Zelda dug through it, then through the entrance hall, a staircase in front of her, she deduced connect to the second floor where the bedrooms should be. Passing on your left overlooking a dining area and the kitchen later, on your right the entrance to a studio.

The princess began to walk into the studio, the woman stood in her heels while two men of the royal guard put themselves into the house.

The studio was very well lit, high windows let in light into the room. Its shape was circular and its walls had a spiral staircase that followed a series of shelves full of books. Looking straight up at the ceiling, it had a painting of a map of the kingdom of Hyrule.

Zelda looked around the studio, had sofas, armchairs, a fireplace and a desk with various items. She looked at the furniture a second time, the house was particularly large inside compared to the outside, perhaps an illusion caused by the proximity to other houses in the city. The servant stumbled over her words as she shy away from the analytical princess look.

"Your Highness, as I explained to your guards, the master is not yet home, he usually returns most late of his walks through the city."

Zelda walked up to the furniture, getting her back to the servant.

"So I can only wait. Although I have the impression that he will return early today."

Zelda turned to the servant.

"It would be too flippant of me to ask you to provide tea while awaiting the master of the house?"

The servant opened her mouth to reply, but her eyes crossed with Zelda and her mind went dead, she just bowed and walked away as one of the Knights of the Red Guard placed itself on watch at the door, and another prowl through the tall windows. Zelda walked to the desk, some books were still overlapping between notes on scrolls, maps and schemes of Hyrule Castle, and testimony from seven years ago. Zelda assessed that the past was not just a thorn in her heart, but perhaps something her former mentor also carried through life.

Her eyes caught something peculiar, a pictogram, was arranged on a table next corner, she approached and held the pictogram on her hands and time stopped; there was no more room, or waiting soldiers. There was one day in the distant past, a beautiful sunny day, in which her family and the family of Raurur had shared between laughter and amusement. One day with a simple picnic, without guards or politics. Just a day where friends gathered to celebrate the birthday of the young princess and took the pictogram to celebrate, the bonds of friendship which they hoped to persist throughout life.

Little did they know.

Zelda fingered the pictogram as it might wish to reversal time and bring those days back. She then rested her figure back on the table, her eyes gleamed, and keep that featured had a unique meaning in the mind of Zelda. Her former mentor never stopped loving them all.

The princess turned away and sat down in one of the chairs, when she heard footsteps, her eyes went to the entrance of the studio.

A man came in, wearing a set of robes aligned with your body; his hair and graying beard betray his age, though his posture was impeccable, as if time had not been able to bend it. His bushy eyebrows gave him the appearance of an owl while under his beard he had a broad smile, age marks scored his brown eyes that bore an almost youthful glow to figure Raurur.

Zelda stood up while he was making a bow.

"Happy, your Highness, is today, which is allowed to grace my humble abode with your shining presence."

Zelda raises a hand to knights.

"Please excuse us."

The knights looked across and walked out of the studio, nailing eyes in figure Raurur who just smiled at them, while the old servant entered the room carrying a tray with tea and biscuits. Raurur stepped to her usual kind smile.

"Oh let me old friend."

He gently took her tray while the woman rubbed her hands nervously, Raurur waved to her with a wink.

"Thank you, I call you if we need to. Can return to his duties."

The woman smiled with relief and said goodbye to the room with another nervous bow to the princess. Raurur walked to the desk and began to serve tea to Zelda and some cookies. He then served with a warm smile.

"You still have a sweet tooth?"

Hethen walked away going to serve himself, Zelda watched the back of Raurur remembering when she was a child and thought the man was a giant, the kindest giant she ever know. Raurur then put himself in motion with the cup of tea in hand. Strolling through the studio.

"To what I own the grace of your visit your highness?"

Zelda's eyes have not lost the subtle hand movement of Raurur while she lay on the table the pictogram without a sound, making it seem like it never existed.

In fact, the kindest giant she ever knew.

Zelda found herself lost in thoughts and emotions as this visit was turning old memories, her heart pounded as her mind held the reins of your emotions bringing a cold clarity to thoughts.

She would solve only one problem at a time. She then fixed her eyes with his, Raurur kept his serene expression.

"I need to ask you a favor Raurur, something I cannot explain."

The eyes of Raurur became more serious as the gravity of the situation seemed to weigh about the room. Zelda then walked to the desk and rested her cup of tea, then took a parchment and a pen and started scribbling. Rapid and violent risks that did not give a reason to the elegant princess image. Raurur approached by observing the image formed the Wanderer.

"This person is in castle town. And I need to find him."

She then handed the drawing Raurur. He analyzed the figure for a few moments and then rested on the desk, then stroked his beard, his eyes lost somewhere between ideas while he thought the request of Zelda. The princess felt her heart sink while waiting for the response of Raurur. He then looked at Zelda, beyond the cool blue sapphires that put people into a trance, and saw a storm of emotions, which she would never let flow. That was important to her, important enough to bring it to your door, enough to make her trust him even after what he had done to her family. Raurur nodded with a warm smile.

"I'll do whatever is in my reach your highness."

Zelda felt her heart beating in gratitude, she had no words to express, she wanted words and suddenly seven years appeared shortly, she wanted more time to think what to say. She nodded and then stood up and walked to the door. She halted for a moment; there was something she really wanted to say. She looked at him in the eyes, those brown eyes so kind and for the first time she looked away.

"I'm sorry for your loss Raurur, she was a woman admirable. Sorry for not being there to say goodbye."

Raurur smiled and accepted the condolences of Zelda. She then turned and left the room.

Raurur saw her leave the house through the living room, he swallowed the gloom and walked to the pictograph and smiled.

The future never looked so promising.

He looked at the draft of the wanderer and scratched beard.

"Where have I seen you before my young?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

Link looked to the sky as blue gave way to the stars and the night. Gradually the movement on the street slowed down, the jubilant city begun to retire to rest.

During the night, bars and taverns populated the streets. Laughter and spirited singing by alcohol had a distant and silent sound when compared to the day.

Link smelled food, taverns preparing the evening meals. The smell of meat on the fire invaded his senses making her stomach rebelling in a protest hunger. Link sought rupees that were not there and sighed as his mouth watered. He thought about leaving town and go find something to eat in the woods, who were near the city, but a wall the only entrance or exit was through the drawbridge surrounded the city's castle and during the night it was closed.

His day was not easy; though he had a clue, it was hard to find a store that admit sell-stolen goods. He tried to shops selling old stuff at first, but did not succeed in his quest.

He had not yet found the stolen artifact.

Link was lost in thought for a moment, a man bumped into him; the two almost lost their balance. Link's sword and the shield fell to the ground, the man helped him to collect his belongings, Link then realized it was an elder, he smiled at Link, his bushy eyebrows bringing him a strong resemblance to an owl.

"I'm sorry my young, I had a bit of a hurry."

Link's eyes took on that sir, his features were familiar, and Link then shook his head.

"I was distracted too."

The man nodded and walked away briskly. Link then looked down, there was a pouch, he took it and it overflowed with rupees. Link widened his eyes, he had never seen so many rupees together, should belong to the man who bumped. His stomach growled in his mind and one voice whispered.

"He will not even notice a few missing pieces."

The idea tried as his fingers counted the rupees that had overflowed, he closed his eyes for a moment, and he had been raised better than that.

Link put all the rupees back, his eyes caught the image of the old man turning sideways in a curve. Link tried to follow, when he turned the corner the man was no were to be seen, his eyes quickly swept through the streets, and he saw the old man turning into another corner. Link ran after him, always seemed to be a step later, just keeping in view his shadow, his feet then started running alone, the curves he took became increasingly familiar. He found himself in a narrow street, the houses, the tiles on the floor, the kerosene lamps.

All so close to his memory and still a step away from remembrance. He crossed an alley, something inside him made him stop, his heart tightened, and he looked down.

Inside the alley illuminated by the kerosene lamps had a crate, his hands shoved it aside; his body seemed to work alone, without his thought.

There was a scrawl already time worn, an ink drawing, whose form had begun to get lost. However, in his mind it seemed vivid memories. His eyes flew to the past and there he saw a girl, a child smiling wide, her hands dirty with paint, blue eyes shining with pride of the design had just done, her blond hair like his locked by twin tails, her flowered dress with spots of paint here and there, and she talked to him. She was so excited, so happy. He could not hear, did not want to...

"Mister?"

A worried voice yanked the past and threw back alley without color, and he had a blurred picture, Link rolled his eyes and there was a little girl, brown hair and abundant spots, dark eyes looking worried for him.

"You okay?"

Link felt a knot in his throat and could not speak, his vision was blurred, and his eyes were watering. The girl continued to look at him apprehensively when she heard her father call away.

"Pamela come! Do not be talking to strangers!"

The girl then ran toward the father and cast a worried glance to Link that remained there.

He stood and clapped in the face with force, the pain was superficial, he knew what was really being hurt in battle, but it was enough to get him out of his reverie. His memories were buried and thus he would keep them.

His eyes became focused and he swept the street probably had lost the old gentleman, he walked a little further and found a tavern, it had a series of exposed outdoor tables, with two floors, the colors stood out from the rest of the street that seemed all painted in pastel shades, the tavern had vibrant colors. As if screaming amid the city that it was alive.

Link approached and heard the buzz, people sitting talking to each other, played and sang some songs that Link was unaware. When he saw him sitting quietly at a table sipping a beer, the elder that he was looking for, Link approached him and he smiled.

"Well, how can I help?"

Link gave his pocket.

"You lost it when the stumbled earlier."

The man took the pouch and smiled.

"Thank you young man."

He then looked at Link.

"Do I make sure all rupees are here?"

Link smiled and shook his head; himself knew he had kept his integrity.

"No need, but if you want I'll understand."

The man smiled and nodded.

"Very well then, I'll take your word for it. My name is Raurur and what is your young man?"

Raurur remained calm, even when Link's smile broke and he swallowed hard, his brown eyes swept Link trying to figure out what caused the change. His first review claimed to be himself. Link apparently knew his name. Raurur had only a vague impression of the wanderer of who Zelda spoke. He then bowed his head with his worried brow.

"Is there a problem young man?"

Link then shook his head.

"Not a problem is just ..."

Link took a deep breath and then said with a smile.

"My name is Link ."

Raurur smiled, there was something unspoken in length and that smile, brought more than one meaning to experienced eyes, Raurur just nodded.

"Very pleased to meet Link. I gather by your clothes that have been on the road for a while. I have also been a traveler a long time ago. Why do you not sit down and let's share some stories."

Link looked around looking ready to refuse, Raurur smiled.

"I pay, as thanks for your good deed."

Link's stomach then revolted as any noble idea that his mind could be in the form of a snore easily heard by Raurur who smiled in response.

"I take that as a yes?"

Link nodded and sat with him. Raurur asked one of the girls that were circulating among the tables delivering orders. He then looked back at Link.

"Link so what new things can you tell me of the Eldin province."

Link scratched his head in thought.

"Eldin? There is no big news that side of the world. Dust and fire, as they say ..."

The two then talked through the night about the kingdom, rumors and talks of travelers. Things they saw and heard. Link told about the places he visited, however, Raurur remarked that the wanderer were always very careful not to reveal the real interests of his journey. That seemed to have escalated Link to the four corners of the kingdom.

The eyes of Raurur did not failed to recognize the bloodstains in Link.

"And as for Bulbins? Has had some specific news."

Link paused to reconsider his journeys.

"Well, I actually had very constant encounters with them. I even had the impression that they were following my movements."

Link stared at Raurur.

"What would be really weird."

Raurur agreed.

"Indeed. It would be very strange; after all, they have been very quiet in recent decades. Do not you agree?"

There was some suggestion in the voice, a feeling that had a remote point in Link's mind; which caused him to look over his shoulder while walking at night, Link gave voice to these thoughts.

"It like the silence before the storm"

Raurur and Link were quiet for a moment, both locked eyes on each other, something seemed to be on the verge of happening in Hyrule and both could only confirm that they had a hunch and nothing more.

"This zora is crazy!"

The two quickly turned their eyes to a table where one of the servants of the tavern had finished turning a mug of beer on the head of a customer.

She was a little smaller than Link; her skin was a tint of blue pearly, with marine blue patterns. Her large dark eyes seemed to glow with anger and disgust as she had her hands on her hips. She wore ordinary clothes like other girls but her attitude was haughty, as if she saw the world from the top down and the man in front of her was the lowest of the cheap and nasty.

"Crazy is you! Who said that a commoner like you had permission to touch me! Or any other girls of the establishment!"

The man stood up and applied a heavy slap in the face of zora; she fell to the ground making noise, drunken man laughed.

"What now zora! Fell off the horse?"

The large eyes of Zora boiled with anger as she stood up, the man squinted and gave broad steps toward her raising his hand to another slap, the zora raised her arms to protect herself when Link went down between the two. One of his arms stopped moving while the other gave the drunken man a punch in the middle of the face. The drunken fall behind and tried to get up, two others who accompanied him stood to face Link, but his fierce eyes met eyes of both and They felt weak in the knees. They contented themselves and raise his friend's shoulders and run.

Link turned to the zora on the floor, her eyes were wide in amazement, and Link looked at her worried. Link could not help but notice how young zora seemed fragile, despite all her act. Where had the man beaten was swelling and a line of blood ran from the corner of her mouth.

"You okay?"

Link held out her hand she slapped his hand and ran into the tavern, Link looked apprehensively as she disappeared in one of the doors.

A woman with short red hair, trimmed at the time of her neck came up to him. He wore ordinary clothes and an apron over everything. She bowed in apology.

"A thousand pardons, sir. Thank you for helping Rutel. I am Anju, the owner of the establishment. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Link grabbed Anju by her shoulders, his blue eyes fixed on Anju's purple eyes.

"It was not her fault. That man was being a drunk. She did what she should. I apologize if I put you in a bad situation with your clients, I could not help it."

Anju looked puzzled at Link and did something that surprised him, her hands cupped his face, and she rubbed her thumbs over his cheeks as cleaned up the dirt road, her eyes wide with amazement.

"What's your name wanderer?"

Link hesitated, spooked with the girl.

"My name is Link."

She then hands away with a simple smile.

"Welcome Mr. Link. Do you by chance have a place to spend the night?"

Link blushed awkwardly, was already predicting where it would get him to, he shook his head while denying the proposal.

"I cannot accept Anju, it ..."

Anju interrupted, completing his sentence.

"It would not be right?"

Link just stared, Anju nodded with a smile.

"My husband Kafei is out of town business. He usually takes care of drunks at night. The guards don't come any more to this part of town, they say it is very quiet and has no serious offenses."

She then walked over to Link.

"I wonder if during the hours of the night I could use your presence to ward off such complications of my hostel. However, I must be honest, I have no money left. Nevertheless, I can give you a room and food. By the time, you can spare for me while my husband does not return. Maybe we could call a favor from a friend to another rather than a job?"

Link nodded his head in a smile. He did not feel very well in getting to help others by payment. However, he was not bashful to accept the help of a friend whom he helped.

Raurur watched everything with great curiosity, Anju had never accepted help from strangers, the woman had a pride that can move mountains, and although she was a gentle heart she knew take good care of her business.

In addition, there she was ready to offer the fourth wanderer, without question.

He raised an eyebrow.

Who indeed was the wanderer?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 -

Link awoke with a sword in hand and looked around, his eyes were slow to get used to the light. He was in small room; the space only fit the bed and a chest at the foot of the bed. To the right a door above his head a window. It was a small room that seemed to have been adapted from an old wardrobe into disuse. He looked at his left hand wielding the old chipped sword. He looked at the door and there was Anju with a smile when he wake up.

"Good morning mister Link. The breakfast is ready."

He sheathed his sword and smiled.

"Thank you Anju."

She smiled and put a set of clothes on the bed.

"Take a shower and change clothes in these, I'll clean your old."

Link shook his head.

"I cannot accept that Anju ..."

She silenced him by raising her hand for silence.

"Let's not turn this into a debate on the merits. If you wear that stinky muck and ragged shirt, will gross my clients away."

Link opened his mouth to argue, and then closed in a resigned smile.

"A loan, Anju. They are just a loan while you wash my clothes."

She nodded.

"It has a room down the hall with a tub. I separated a little hot water for you."

Anju left the room closing the door behind her. Link stood up and looked at the clothes on the bed. They were clear, made of cotton; the pants still close his own. He then looked at the door.

Anju looked like a too good to be true person. Or maybe he just was not used to this kind of kindness.

Rutel awoke; she felt her skin itching for sleeping in a dry bed, as Zora called the accommodation of non-aquatic races. She looked around, and chafed her room was vanishingly small. And worse yet, it was not actually hers.

Rutel was living in hostel Anju, by her good will. Rutel also worked to assert her livelihood. Her room had a window, a bed and only a chest at the foot of the bed where she kept all her belongings. More embarrassing still was the fact that all your belongings fit into one chest.

She had even gotten a mirror nailed to the wall, she sat up in bed and looked at herself, the mark of aggression from the previous day was beginning to fade, but at its heart a flame still seethed with indignation. If she ever saw him again she would make him repent for daring to touch her.

She stood for a moment staring at the mirror, remembering the light of the Hylian eyes that she had seen the night before, the young man with blue eyes. For all intents and purposes she had to admit to herself that he had helped and this eroded her inside. Having to rely on someone to defend herselve, having to rely on anyone for anything. It was a wound that never had healed on her ego. Having to wake up in that room that Anju had given her every day and know that her daily survival depended on the goodwill of Anju, that despite all her antics seemed to never end. Anju simply patiently taught all tasks that she could not perform.

She looked at her hands, her skin was stiff and began to create calluses, once was smooth and beautiful, free from imperfections. She traded in her simple clothes and headed to the kitchen, it was morning and she had to take quick breakfast before starting the day's tasks. She walked through the door, a large table where some of the other employees came to eat in the morning gathered; Anju saw her approaching and smiled.

"Good morning Rutel."

Rutel nodded.

"Good morning Anju."

Anju then brought up a fish stew. Rutel not crooked nose with much effort, not because she was eating fish, fish was the staple diet of any zora and Rutel knew Anju woke up particularly early just to prepare her what she could with the fish left over from other meals.

Rutel crooked her nose because those meals were far below what she was accustomed. Even reef fish wrapped her stomach. Rutel kept silent because she thought it was the least education. Anju cooking was good enough for a standard plebeian taste; Rutel tastes were very keen for the environment in which she found himself.

Rutel got a fright when Anju's hand touched her face with a worried expression, those purple eyes so preoccupied, Rutel could not stand that kindness. She brushed her hands gently while snorted.

"I am okay! No need to worry Anju."

Anju walked away with a simple smile, part of Rutel found it difficult to excuse herself for her actions to someone who was so gentle with her.

She began to eat the stew; having the impression that now it had a particularly bitter taste. Anju came back with a box and sat beside Rutel who pretended not to notice her. Anju then picked up a round box the herbal smell invaded the kitchen while Anju applied the ointment on Rutels face who cringed in pain. The ointment brought a feeling of numbness and cold.

Anju said nothing as she applied the ointment. Passing the ointment in gentle circular motions.

She ended up keeping the box and saying with a smile.

"Now it's going to be okay."

Her eyes then focused to her behind.

"How is the breakfast Link?"

Rutel turned her face and wondered who it could be. Her eyes widened in disbelief, a young Hylian sitting next to her, his clothes pale cotton highlighted his blue eyes like the sky, and his long-sleeved blouse was filled with blue accents, a red belt at the time of the abdomen. His rebellious blonde hair resembled the color of wheat; his ears were pointy at the end. He smiled at Anju trough Rutel.

"It's great Anju. Thank you."

The two blue eyes then turned to Rutel. She acknowledged the previous night, the man who had helped her, seemed a filthy wolf, but now he looked like a young man who made her heart beating hard.

She stood up violently pounding on the table, dishes and silverware jumped while people at the table were frightened, Link grabbed a cup that looked ready to fall.

Rutel stuttered words.

"I h-have so much to do! T-Tasks!"

And marched through the kitchen away. Link raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"She looks pretty ... intense."

Anju smiled looking at the kitchen door where Rutel had left.

"You learn to love."

She then stood up carrying the box.

"So see you in the evening Link."

He nodded and stood up. There was much to do and the day would not wait for anyone.

Raurur sat on a bench in one of the many town squares, the sun already marked noon, he looked up and smoothed his mustaches contemplating the blue sky day. By his calculations he should have gotten there already. When Link came down the street his mind was elsewhere. He didn't seem to be having a very productive day in Raurur opinion. Link passed him without noticing his presence, the old man smiled, shaking his head. It was part of the youth detach all its forces in disconnected directions. Though he had to admit that Link was much more presentable than the day before.

"Good afternoon, Link."

Link stopped abruptly when he saw Raurur and addressed him.

"Good afternoon Raurur."

Raurur smiled nodding.

"What you do in these parts?"

Link looked around.

"I'm looking for one thing. I was robbed when I arrived in the city from the castle town."

Raurur folded his hands.

"I understand something valuable?"

Link opened his mouth to say something, he just smiled and said.

"Important."

Raurur thought, there was that smile again. Raurur then took a deep breath.

"Well why do not you tell me what it is and I'll see what I can do for you?"

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you help me?"

Raurur smiled.

"Well let's be honest Link?

"Link's eyes squeezed.

"What do you mean?"

Raurur stood up and started walking Link began to follow.

"I have not met you by chance Link. I was called to do this."

Link shook his head as he watched Raurur.

"Back there I bumped into you ..."

Raurur then interrupted with a smile.

"Oh yes and gave me back my pouches that I 'lost'. It was a good test of character, if I may say so. Not the most original I've ever done, but effective as well."

Link raised an eyebrow as he stood in the street; Raurur stopped and turned to him smiling. Link frowned.

"Why?"

Raurur nodded.

"It seems a fair question."

He then pointed to a bench in the street, Link followed and the two sat down.

"Well I had to be sure to find if it was in fact a good idea. Or better yet, that you were not a security risk."

Link processed information with suspicion.

"Safe from whom?"

Raurur smiled and pointed to his head, Links eyes followed until they have fallen on the castle of Hyrule, he then opened his eyes.

"The Royal family? Wy would I be a threat to the royal family ?!"

Raurur then looked at Link.

"Well because our princess wants to meet you Link."

Link immediately shocked his head.

"I have no intention of meeting the royal family."

Raurur raised an eyebrow.

"Usually a young would be highly enthusiastic with the idea of meeting the princess of Hyrule."

Link sighed looking at the castle.

"But I do not."

Raurur stroked his eyebrows.

"Anyway, she wants to meet you.

"Links scratched his head.

"That makes no sense. How she know me?"

Raurur then exclaimed.

"Good question! She actually gave me a picture of you and spoke about you as the 'Wanderer'. It seems she does not know your real name."

Link then narrowed his eyes.

"But she knew I was coming?"

Raurur nodded.

"So to say. Yes. As she could not go looking for you, she came to my person to locate you."

Link then got up beating his pants.

"Well I do not intend to meet the princess, you can tell her that."

Link walked away when Raurur he asked.

"How has your search gone?"

Link stopped on the tracks and turned slowly to Raurur.

"Stolen good in the city can be lost forever. Unless you are quickly located them."

Raurur stood up walked towards Link with a broad smile on his face.

"And I must say that I am particularly good at that part. Finding things."

Raurur noted Link hesitating for a moment, whatever it was that he had lost, was worth much to him. Link then replied.

"Well, and in return I must have an audience with the princess?"

Raurur nodded, Link leaned both hands on the bench and nodded.

"Very well, we have an agreement."

Raurur smiled as he shook Link's hand. Link nervously looked to Hyrule Castle.

What had the goddesses booked him?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 -

The sun was high in the blue sky, clouds playing on the horizon. The high gray stonewalls seemed to show their back to the inner palace garden while guarding the outside.

A long green field with gardens to their side, standing at one end was Zelda. Her long blonde hair tied in a handkerchief at the height of her neck; she wore an embroidered silk shirt with eagles' details. She wore pants, her left arm a leather guard in the forearm, her hand holding a long wooden arch with intrinsic carved details. For many noble archery was a sport something that was used in festivals and competitions.

To Zelda that was a weapon that demanded admiration and respect. Although the sword was considered the mother of all weapons, the bow was the weapon that decided the fate of kingdoms and entire wars.

The practice of archery was not just a sport, but also the domain of one of the deadliest weapons in the known world.

On the floor in front of her spiked arrows on the other side of the field three targets. Her eyes closed; her breathing slow, exercising control over herself. She felt every fiber of her being.

Her eyes opened and she took each shot arrows at the target, each arrow reaching the other on the center of the target.

Zelda gasped, it was a full day of exercises. She looked around and no one was there. It was the way she preferred when practicing. For bridesmaids it was a bad taste for a princess to practice such sport, with such dedication. For the knights and nobles it was embarrassing to have a princess who could wield a bow better than any of them. However, she did not care. The bow was an art that always attracted her. The practice demanded that she focus all your concentration on the bow to shoot arrows, leaving aside all other thoughts from her mind.

Her concerns, her aspirations and desires. There was only her and the goal to be reached.

This exercise helped her clear the mind and relieve tensions and in recent days, since she had spoken to Raurur she was restless.

Her visions with the wanderer had stopped and she could not tell if he had left the castle town or if they would come back later.

"My Highness."

Zelda turned her eyes to the entrance, a servant carrying a silver tray and on it a letter. The princess came and took the letter, which was sealed with the seal of Raurur. The princess motioned with her hand and the servant left. Zelda opened the letter breaking the seal and read.

The letter had a message saying how happy he was the possibility to go back to talk to her and so may resume relations between the families.

A nice message, but only one front for the real message. The Zelda's eyes swept the hidden pattern of the arrangement of words of the letter, the gears behind your mind brought meaning. Raurur found the wanderer and asked the date she wanted they met as well as the location.

Zelda smiled, her former mentor, was perhaps the only man able to send two true messages with a single text.

Then the air stopped in her lungs, without her noticing she was holding her breath. He said he found the wanderer.

The world has taken a sudden turn, the wanderer was real.

The captain Ashley walked briskly, her men were on her heels. She finally had acquired an anonymous tip where the robber was hiding. He lived in the poorest parts of the castle city, hidden in the slums.

She crossed a stone alley, the walls of houses formed tortuous ways that seemed to cram over her.

Somewhere she heard the crying of children and the discussion of adults, one alley excerpt had the open sewage, the stench filled the nostrils. Nevertheless, the severe expression that Ashley wore remained unchanged even when the soldiers behind turned up their noses and tried to breathe through the mouth to avoid the smell.

She found an almost hidden door in the side of a corner; she signaled to the guards surround outputs while she knocked on the door with her heavy gauntlets.

The sound was that of a sledgehammer against the wood of the door creaked every blow.

"It is the city guard! Open the door Sakoni! We know you're there!"

No one answered, Ashley drew her sword and kicked foot against the door and its folds were broken up the door fell. Ashley looked around the room there was a straw mattress on the bedroom floor and Sakoni tied in the room chair.

The stomach Ashley wrapped and the sword fell from her hand as she lost the strength in the arm. The man looked like a patchwork quilt. Aside from his face, his body was full of cuts; whole parts of his skin carefully removed exposing his flesh in the air.

Sakoni's face distorted by pain to the point of being almost unrecognizable. When Ashley's sword hit the ground, the unthinkable happened.

The man groaned and mumbled, his voice hoarse and powerless just begged for something.

"Make it stop ... It's not with me anymore ... The pain ..."

One of Ashley's men came through the door and saw the scene turned pale and threw up right there.

Ashley took the sword in hand and with firm steps stood in front of Sakoni with a violent motion of her sword his head rolled around the room.

Other men entered the room watching the scene. Ashley turned her eyes to the horrified faces.

"Bury the body."

Then she marched out of the room, Sakoni was practically a purse thief, nothing justified the brutality by which it happened.

She then stopped, remembered the words of Sakoni.

"It's not with me anymore ..."

He had taken something that was very important to someone. She then punched one wall of the plaster fell on impact. That simple theft was getting complicated.

Link drummed his fingers, he was in an alley that swarmed with people, and Raurur come into a store and asked him to wait outside. This process repeated itself more than once throughout the day and the only thing he heard was.

"So far so good."

Link snorted and wondered if Raurur was actually doing something or if he was just playing with him. In the absence of something, more practical to do Link began to watch the crowd. People moving from one side to the other chattering and carrying shopping's.

When something caught his eye, Rutel walking down the street, carrying a paper in her hands nervously and looked sideways as if looking for something. She not even noticed him it until she found the entrance of a small theater, she breathed deep and went in with firm steps.

Link looked over his shoulder, he saw inside the store. Raurur communicated with exaggerated movements to a seller who seemed to communicate with him also in exaggerated movements. Link estimated that still have at least half an hour before Raurur finish what he was doing and turned away from the store going after Rutel.

Wondering what she was doing.

He entered the theater and found a large poster announcing auditions for singers. Link smiled to the thought of Rutel being on a stage. His curiosity sneaked him in the theater.

It was a narrow theater; the stage was a bit far from the seats.

In the first row a number of directors sat assessing young people who how came to the auditions. Link observed each singing and each of the directors, most of times they were dry or cruel in their reviews before deciding who would be hired.

Link was not used with spectacles, had seen one in a theater, but that was long time ago.

Rutel then stepped up on stage, she was with her inn clothes, Link wondered if she would not have anything to wear; the other girls seemed to have made a point to dress in colorful dresses much better designed. He heard a whisper that seemed to carry a disapproving tone between the judges.

Link then crossed his fingers and leaned forward, he wanted to observe with the utmost attention to Rutel performance, for it was a way to respect a colleague working.

The first thing Link noticed was that, even with the simplest clothes than the other girls, Rutel seemed to behave with an innate majesty.

She introduced herself to judges and began to sing. Links hair stood on end and a shiver ran down his spine, Rutel's voice was clear and reverberated inside, almost playing in a trance. Link did not understand music, but believed that Rutel was by far the best singer he had ever heard in his entire life.

When her voice began to fail, the change was so sudden that Link felt torn from the state in which the Rutel had placed. While her voice failed, new acute tones stuck out as if scratching nails on a blackboard and the music accelerated in a non-uniform way.

When she eventually finished she was panting. Link noted that she tried to control her breathing to not look out of breath, came to fear that she would faint at one point while her cheeks were a dark blue tone.

One of the officers stood up.

"Miss Rutel, right?"

She nodded her head, not showing that she was out of breath; the man nodded.

"Of course you sing better than most, but cannot keep your performance to the end. We cannot have you mending your voice with other singers if you are not able to keep it until the end of the act."

Rutel stepped forward challenging the man.

"But I can."

The man laughed at the statement, the other directors followed.

"Little girl, we have seen that not. You cannot. My advice is to finish the studies that you obviously do not concluded and in three years, we find ourselves again. Next!"

Link watched as the cheeks of Rutel seemed to gain a more bluish tint. Her eyes were so full of rage that Link could swear they would throw daggers at the man. She then nodded and left the stage while another girl walked in. As she came out of the theater she then crossed with Link and realized he was there, those blue eyes staring at her, his expression was worried he then smiled.

"I think you sang very well."

Rutel eyes widened and she marching out the door, Link got up to follow when he heard Raurur sitting next to him.

"It's a bad idea, do not do it."

Link turned and stared he had not realized when Raurur entered. He then looked at the output of the theater. Raurur stood up.

"Well I have good news. I have discovered which store Sakoni had sold the artifact."

Link's eyes widened even more.

"So there we go."

Raurur smoothed his eyebrows.

"The store was burned to the ground."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 -

Zelda walked through the corridors of the castle, servants and guards bowed their head in respect to her as she passed. Zelda felt part of her mind still numb. She had yet to reply to the message of Raurur and still had no idea when or where she would. And what she would talk about to the wanderer settled her dreams throughout all of her life and she could not explain. Perhaps he knew.

Zelda entered the royal library inside the palace, full marble bookshelves with leather covers very well preserved. Study tables sprinkled throughout, elder scholarly bent by the time sat studying ancient texts, their faces full of wrinkles. Some greeted the other with smiles with fierce looks of hurt and resentment. More than once the princess proved that their jobs were useless or impractical studies for the kingdom. One that does not hurt the ego of a young, which have managed to overcome his years of study with wisdom so divine was seen by many as unfair. Those who could accept that perhaps could have other forms of study that could benefit the kingdom became wiser and benefited the kingdom and felt nothing but gratitude to Zelda for helping them.

Others never forgave.

Zelda have long recognized that her intervention in such matters created more enemies than friends in that environment. Since then she reserved her studies to herself and a few who she liked to think of as allies in academia.

Zelda walked through the tables when she saw a young man leaning on a table, books and more books stacked the entire table. Note shoot and ink scattered in obvious violation of the rules, the inkpots could not be close to the library of ancient books.

He was the same age as her, he had some of shirt buttons undone misaligned the collar, a spot of something up his sleeve, disheveled brown hair, a pair of glasses on the tip of your nose.

Zelda noted, the state of young she calculated that he was working on something at least two days and now leaned on a poster and other notes on new developments that occurred the city's castle.

Chander was a young man with whom Zelda practically grew up together and his greatest passion was books and news. Over the years he ended up weaving his own network of information and news. . Nothing as impressive as it seemed to be, but he usually was privy to almost all the news from city

Zelda stopped next to him for a moment her eyes swept the table Chander shook his hand to her.

"Give me the volume of 'unfinished Legends'."

Zelda turned and saw the book in a more distant cell, she picked it up and handed it to him, and Chander took the book and smiled looking up at Zelda blinking away by the reading tiring his eyes.

"Now how about bring me a coffee ..."

His eyes widened when his voice reached a higher pitch.

"Zelda!"

He quickly began to try to get the books neatly as he poured an information stream. Zelda understood the nervous reaction of most people with her presence, she was the princess of the kingdom and many people knew the weight of her title and not who she was. But Chander and she knew each other from childhood and his reactions seemed more violent her presence than other people. He was one of the few people she liked to consider as a friend.

Zelda interrupted as he continued to dump information.

"How have you been Chander?"

He paused for a moment and blinked twice, he took a deep breath as he passed his hand on hair trying to get quietly. He smiled nervously.

"I have gone well... Your Highness."

Zelda picked up one of the many papers scrawled across the table. Chander had an innate genius to research subjects in a way she never had, but his interest was also fleeting. He would travel only half of a subject and rarely would go to the end of its completion. However your initial notes were always very curious.

"What are you researching Chander?"

He was silent for a moment with a smile watching Zelda; she tilted her head implying that it was a side effect of sleep withdrawal and called him again.

"Chander?"

He then shook his head and began to stack the books and papers.

"No more business as usual. Legends, myths, gunpowder and its new applications, the castle town."

This last subject interested her.

"And what news can tell me?"

Chander stopped and blinked twice to the princess looking slightly bewildered.

"What's new about that?"

She tilted her head pointing to the window towards the castle town; Chander slammed his palm on his forehead.

"Oh yes, yes. The city. Uhh let me check. There is a competition cakes in the central square. Many theaters are preparing to re-enact the 'War of the seven years. '. Celebrating the release of the Gerudo hold on Hyrule. A murder took place in the citadel, something quite horrendous, the victim was brutally tortured. The captain of the guard Ashley placed a reward for this young man ..."

Chander gave the latest information pushing a poster with the Wanderer image and continued to pursue their torrential flood of words. But to Zelda all sounded distant her mind was elsewhere. The notice emphasized that the guard was looking for and any information on his whereabouts would be well rewarded. Zelda did then one measures to Chander before he had finished speaking and walked with long strides, Chander stood fumbling knocking books and inkpots as he bowed the princess. Zelda crossed corridors silencing everyone who approached her with a wave of her hand; people were frightened by the behavior. The princess has always been courts.

Zelda had no time for that, she went into her room straight to her desk, and her ladies came horrified at her heels.

"My Highness that was very rude!"

Zelda directed a look at them and all were silent, felt as if an ice storm had roar into the room and all the sound they made had been swallowed by the look with a very clear message. All carefully left the room quietly.

Zelda sat down and started to write the message to Raurur; her mind turned the wheels of coding and brought out the hidden message. She would meet with Wanderer that night.

Link walked over rubble and his face sooty clothes. Dug between the antique store charred remains where Raurur said the relic had been sold. Link wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at the sky, soon it would be dark. He then found what he wanted, a small chest of metal. Link took it and dragged it to the limits of the burned store.

Raurur read an envelope, while a messenger was waiting at his side. Link dragged the small chest of metal to the side of Raurur who smiled at Link.

"Well young man, why not rest a moment. You deserved it."

Raurur immediately began to write an answer on the back of the letter with a piece of coal he picked on the floor. Link looked at the scorched terrain and again for small chest of metal. Raurur then dismissed the messenger and smiled at the chest as he bent down with a dagger to the lock. Link scratched above the ear while heaving.

"What is there so important in this chest? I guarantee is not the artifact."

Raurur nodded as he did hear a click in the lock.

"Well, yes and no. The artifact would not fit in here. But the owner of this store was an old acquaintance. Very methodical individual and kept notes of all his sales. A craze acquired with age I presume."

Raurur paused for a moment and his eyes seemed to look inside, in the distant past, then he smiled and continued taking a black notebook from inside the chest.

"With the clean notes he kept is possible that your artifact is in these pages."

Raurur scanned the items. Link looked around the area of the store.

"What do you think happened here? A lamp falling in the wrong place?"

Raurur stopped reading and directed his eyes to Link. He then folded the book and looked at the site.

"What do you think happened Link?"

Link squinted against the Raurur; the man had the tone of a particularly angry tutor. Link snorted and looked around.

"It's too level to an accident. That was on purpose."

Raurur nodded, Link had just said the obvious.

"Yes, but why?"

Link closed his eyes against the remnants of the store.

"Someone is after the artifact."

Raurur seemed satisfied and returned to read the book.

"If you do not have the courage to go to the end of your search let me know now and do not waste more of my time. At my age you never know how much you have left."

Link put his hand on the book and stared Raurur eyes. Raurur could tell a lot about a person just by the quality of his gaze. But in the eyes of Link he saw a rare willpower.

"I will keep my promise, even if I have to burn all Hyrule with my own hands."

Raurur nodded and went back to reading the book looking away from the eyes of Link. Raurur knew there was no lie in the eyes of Link and knew that his determination was iron. But he felt within himself sprung one doubt.

How far would Link go to fulfill his promise?

Eyes Raurur then hit on a topic of notes and addressed Link.

"Well I have some ideas about it, but we cannot go today. We've done a lot, we will rest and tomorrow we go along."

Link nodded looking at the sky began to darken, still had to help Anju with the bar. But felt his patience be tempted. So close and still was not sure where he was the artifact, time seemed to slip through his fingers. But Raurur gave him the best chance he had before. He then nodded.

"So we meet tomorrow?"

Raurur nodded.

"Yes. Meet me at the fair tomorrow."

Raurur watched Link as he walked away and he turned a corner, it was time to collect the artifact and find out why so much confusion about it.


End file.
